Mother of the Dead
by VampireBoo
Summary: Krista comes home after a long night of partying only to find her mother missing and blood all over the walls and windows. She must work with Dean and Sam to solve this problem and defeat what is doing this to save her mom from the supernatural beings.


**Mother of the dead **

**Chapter 1**

**"Home"**

After the long night I decided to return home, As I walk up to the door I can't help but notice the bloody hand prints on the inside of the windows and on the walls. I run rushing up to the door screaming for my mother, but unfortunately there wasn't a single sound. I turn the door knob only to notice it was locked, and my keys where inside.

"MOM" I yell as I slam on the door.

The neighbors come running out of there bright red bricked house to see what was happening.

"What's wrong, What's Wrong" The old man says.

"The doors locked, My mom's not home and there is blood everywhere inside. I think she's..."

"D-Dead" The old woman interrupted in a worried voice.

I walk backwards about 10 feet, then I come dashing in headbutting the front door only to experience my head getting stuck in the door. I open my eyes, It was terrifying. Written on the walls with dark, dry blood is "I will never come home". I am so confused, I was only gone a few hours how could the blood be dry and so dark already. This couldn't of happened right now, I'ts all my fault, I left her alone in the first place.

"Need help in there?" They call to me as I hear them walking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm in a bit of a sticky situation." I respond.

They both grab my waist and they countdown from 10, When they reached zero they pulled with all their strength just to get me unstuck. When I get out I realized My neck was bleeding out with slivers all over my shoulders and up, but it wasn't normal, the blood was dark and dry like the blood on the walls. Only wet enough to leek down the side of my neck so smoothly but painful.

"This is unnatural.." I started the sentence but could never finish as I pass out in the middle of the dark open street.

I wake up in the hospital, I didn't have any bandaging or casting. In fact I felt completely normal. A tall muscular doctor wearing a light blue suit and a pure white mask over his mouth and nose walked into the room.

"You look completely fine, Any pain?" He asked as I shake my head side to side to say no.

"What happened then?" He asked, It sounded like a million questions to me, I was so confused.

I don't know how to respond, there's nothing really to say all I seen was my house full of blood and then all went blank. I don't remember how I even got here, and how long I've been out, and then the thought popped in to my head. What if the same thing happened to mom, but she couldn't get to the doctors. She would be fine like me right? What or who ever done this to us, she must still be alive, and I am not giving up until I find her dead or alive.

He looks at his clip board to read my name and says "Look Krista, Somethings wrong and me and my brother are trying to fix it. We are going to try and find your mother but we need you to answer some questions."

The doctor takes off his mask and his suit and calls "Sam get in here!"

Sam came walking in, with no doctors suit. He was a bit shorter then the doctor, with a leather jacket and some jeans.

"I see my brother dean here told you." Sam said starring at me strongly like he is examining me.

"Actually no, I was thinking you would for a change." He responds as he pushes the clip board on his chest as he gives it to him to put down.

Sam starts to speak up and starting talking to me about what exactly is going on. "See Krista, We looked at your home, The blood and the words are a clue that this isn't a normal death. This might not be a death at all, If you survived with no help then she must be fine." He goes on as exactly I was thinking in my own thoughts. "We checked the streets where you blacked out, there was dry blood on the road spelling I will never come home. Just like in your house where your mom went missing."

"What he's trying to say is, we think this may be a demon of some sort" Dean interrupted.

"A DEMON" I scream popping up from the comfortable hospital bed. They start to shush me as I say that and say keep it down. "How long have I been out?"

"Yeah, A demon but shush. We aren't really doctors, we are hunters of the supernatural." They mention as my heart beat a thousand times faster then normal in fear. "You have been out for 3 hours, so the healing went faster then normal also" Dean explains.

I cannot believe what is happening, could it really be a demon or another supernatural creature that has my mom? Is there even such thing?


End file.
